Six Paths Senjutsu
The Six Paths Sage Technique is an empowered state, similar to Sage Mode, which drastically empowers all of the user's abilities to a far greater extent by either having the Ten-Tails's chakra or combining the Six Paths Sage Chakra and the chakra of all nine tailed beasts. Overview Naruto's Version While using this power, Naruto's Sage Mode takes on a similar appearance to it's Nine-Tails chakra-enhanced variant. Unlike his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode cloak, his eyes are yellow as opposed to orange or red, and there is no orange pigmentation around his eyes that a normal Sage Mode would entail and his skin does not glow unlike his other forms.Naruto volume 70 cover In this state, Naruto can utilise Yang Release to rekindle Might Guy's extinguishing chakra after the latter had used the Eight Gates Released Formation, as well as restore Kakashi's original left eye after Madara stole his Sharingan. Naruto's physical abilities were also bolstered to the point where he was able to overwhelm Madara in his Ten-Tails jinchūriki form, forcing him to absorb the entirety of the Ten-Tails' tree form.Naruto chapter 673, page 2 He also became immune to the Truth-Seeking Balls. Naruto can extend the capabilities of the form by further drawing on the chakra of the nine tailed beasts, causing him to don a chakra cloak which is noticeably more powerful than the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. In this mode, the chakra forms into a light-coloured coat with a dark-coloured bodysuit underneath. The "bodysuit" covers his torso, reaches down his arms to the knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his sandals. It has a light coloured circle where his seal was placed as well as magatama markings around his collar. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Sage Technique; a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. In this state, Naruto is able to initiate the Kekkei Mōra technique and manifest the Truth-Seeking Balls, wielding of them as Six Paths Rods, platforms or even passing them to his clones to gain an upper hand.Naruto chapter 673, page 18 His speed is immensely increased to a point where he can equal Sasuke's teleportation and catch beings like Kaguya off guard. Like the previous transformations, Naruto can form powerful chakra arms and gains the ability to levitate in the air where he becomes more manoeuvrable during battles.Naruto chapter 680 His durability also increases, able to withstand Sasuke's Chidori without suffering any lingering effects.Naruto chapter 695, page 3-4 Naruto also can still use his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama and even increase its size and power to rival Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo.Naruto chapter 695, page 5 Obito and Madara's Version Madara has stated that both he and Obito both possessed this technique upon becoming the Ten-Tails jinchūriki. Obito achieved two forms of the Six Paths Sage Technique; the first which he achieved in his initial form. In that his body became scaly, he got the Rinnegan symbol and the nine tomoe on his back, and he possessed only two Truth-Seeking Balls which were attached to his hands. After gaining control over the Ten-Tails, he possessed a chakra cloak behind him, gained small horns on his head with one over his Sharingan being bigger than the one over his Rinnegan and his Truth-Seeking Balls increased to ten. Madara also underwent similar transformations. His skin became grey and his hair turned taupe-colour. Instead of possessing clothing-like flesh, Madara was instead cloaked with a complete outfit composed of chakra, with a pattern of six magatama below his neck and a pattern similar to Hagoromo's on his back. He also gained a forehead protector-like horn which emerged from the left side of his forehead, and had an upward curve on its right side and a single horn on its left side. He was able to create ten Truth-Seeking Balls, one of which formed the other half of Hagoromo's shakujō. As the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, both gained immense increases in their physical capabilities and were able to completely overwhelm their powerful adversaries. Even when Obito initially had no control over himself, he was able to destroy the Hokage's barrier as well as Hashirama Senju's gates with ease, as well as overwhelm all four reincarnated Hokage. This power amplified greatly upon having complete control of the Ten-Tails. Despite both Madara and Obito gaining enormous increases in power, Minato Namikaze noted that Madara's power in this form is greater than Obito's.Naruto chapter 665, page 3 With it, Madara was able to fight on par against Guy using all Eight Gates and survive the latter's final attack. His speed was also greatly increased, able to counter a combination of individually fast techniques.Naruto chapter 665, pages 11-13 Madara's regenerative powers and durability are also greatly enhanced, able to survive the left side of his torso being obliterated''Naruto'' chapter 672, pages 10, 12 or being bisected''Naruto'' chapter 674, pages 15-16 and soon after completely restore himself. With his immense regenerative powers, Madara claimed he had achieved complete immortality.Naruto chapter 673, page 13 Advantages The advantages of those who obtain this form include: * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina and regeneration are exponentially increased. * The user gains the ability to use chakra arms and create the Truth-Seeking Balls (although the Truth-Seeking Balls aren't always necessarily linked with this technique). * The user gains the ability to use senjutsu and fly. See Also * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Trivia *In the digital manga chapters colourized by Shueisha's production team, Naruto's face while using the Six Paths Sage Technique was coloured yellow and his eyes had orange irides, like his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. Later illustrations coloured by Kishimoto instead depict his eyes with yellow irides and his face in his original skin colour. *Despite the fact that all users of the Six Paths Sage Technique have gained access to the Truth-Seeking Balls, Kaguya is the person that has the ability to use Truth-Seeking Balls without signs of usage of this technique. References pt-br:Técnica Sábia dos Seis Caminhos